


Young and unashamed

by DreamsPsyche



Series: Octavinelle Headcanons [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Hobbies, Introspection, Mermaids, Tying the information in the bios together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsPsyche/pseuds/DreamsPsyche
Summary: An analysis of the Octavinelle gang's hobbies and interests, and what makes the boys care about them so much.(Title is from Lorde's "Perfect Places").
Series: Octavinelle Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Young and unashamed

Azul was always raised to be a shrewd businessman. His parents’ shop was his life growing up. The minute they could, they had him man the cash register and take orders. He lived there, and it was his obligation to pull his own weight, after all. It wasn’t long until he memorized all the prices on the menu and could calculate the price of an order in less than half a minute. It might have served him better if he had gone to school for math and not magic, but being a wizard took priority over the more mundane school subjects for him. He’s also seen many types of coin (and many a counterfeit) and has a small collection of some commemorative/special coins. Land coins are especially fascinating to him, as they’re made out of completely different materials than what’s used underwater. Turns out, the octopus didn’t swim far from the reef, as all that experience helped him make Mostro Lounge what it is today.

* * *

Luck is not Azul’s strong suit. He likes mind games, strategy games, but the forces of luck have not been kind to him in his life, and he sees no reason to give luck any chances. The satisfaction of winning is much stronger for him than the gift of feeling favored. Things like chess and mancala, which require thought, are what he likes to play with Idia in the board game club.

* * *

Jade has always found the contrast between land and sea captivating. Looking down a deep undersea trench is awe-inspiring, but it does not compare to looking up at the sky and seeing the sun, the moon, and the stars. Seeing the limits of the sky above is humbling, he would say. Floyd and Azul don’t quite see it as amazing as he does, but Jade could go on and on about land plants, land soil, and all the things on earth that could never be found in the ocean. Like fungi. Only a few students are interested in the mountain-loving club he started, but he doesn’t care. Every wonder of the earth is new to him, and he enjoys it like a child on his first field trip.

* * *

A deep need to serve and please others has driven Jade’s life. He’s always dreamed of being a doctor, and makes pharmaceuticals in school. Yet he wears a metaphorical mask to everyone but a select few, and few know what lies beneath it. Working at Mostro lounge for over a year now, he has settled into his charming host-like personality with ease. He knows how to serve a good drink and how to carry a conversation with ease. But even he has a deep seated restlessness within him, and an intimidating reputation. Who else could negotiate with Vil Schoenheit and live to tell the tale?

* * *

Music has always been very important to the culture of Atlantica. Many merpeople take up playing an instrument, and there are many talented singers among them (though it’s not an inherent trait, as some would believe). Floyd started a band with himself and his friends underwater, but school-related stress made Azul and Jade drop it for more “important” things. Floyd doesn’t see why music isn’t as important as their other school subjects. 

* * *

Dancing appealed to Floyd since he was a little fry. Dancing underwater gives you a wide range of movement, but there were so many ways he could move his body as a human that he couldn’t as an eel. Since there weren’t any dance classes at NRC, he channeled his boundless energy into sports and speedy parkour. For Jade, being at the top of the mountain is the best feeling, for Floyd, it’s the process of climbing it that’s the most rewarding. Some people see a boy who’s interested in music, dancing, and sports as strange, but those who appreciate Floyd see him as talented and cool, someone to look up to (when he’s managing himself well).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all the good response to my fanfics!! During June, I'll cool off on the fanfic writing a little bit, but I'll make sure to deliver at least a few octavinelle things. And maybe scarabia/pomefiore if I'm feeling adventurous.
> 
> Stay magical, twst fans!


End file.
